The Rose
by Kitty Ze KittyKat
Summary: Ten years later and Sarah is ready to give up hope. However Jareth wont let her go and tells her in his own little ways. Sometimes years can do you good and make you realise what you really want.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sure me. It's just a bit of fun and I mean no harm. It's my first Labyrinth story but probably also my last. I prefer reading them as others are far better at giving Jareth and Sarah the justice they demand. This is fluff with a suggestion of the more naughty activities.

"Sarah"

She woke up as her alarm clock filled the room with it's disruptive shrill noises. She could still hear the voice whispering her name. It felt like the wind singing in the trees or the last song from a nightingale. Sad and lonely. She was back in her bedroom and that meant her world. 10 years and he still had the power to fill her heart with longing. She took a deep breath and removed the last tangles of her faded dream. She could only live with her choice of back then. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She didn't look like a queen but merely a spinster who still held on to an impossible dream. She shook her head and then spluttered in surprise. Her eyes grew large as she saw thought she saw something in the mirror. She blinked but then it was gone. No Fae for her but only her still alive and well imagination. Better face the facts, honey, she thought to herself as she pushed the shower curtain aside. As the water cold hit her body she forgot everything except the shock of the water.

The single red rose on her bed greeted her as she came out from the bedroom. She stopped rubbing her hair with the towel and it fell out of her hand. Her bed was made and the rose had the aura of magic flowing around it. She took it and she felt the magic surround her. She should have been scared or angry but she was not the teenage girl she used to be. She had seen and heard things that so few had and nothing could surprise her anymore. Well, it wasn't true as this rose had taken her by surprise. It was clear it was from Jareth but why? She touched the delicate leaves of the rose and she smiled. Trust him to do something like this. She placed the rose on the bed and went to get some clothes. As much as she wanted to just stare at the rose and feel the magic she still had a job to do. She grabbed the dress that she rarely wore but today she felt like wearing it.

The rose seemed to pop up everywhere she went. When she had checked her messages and letters at the teachers office at the school she worked as an English teacher, at the bookshop she browsed through for literature about mythology, the grocery store around the corner and then when she came home and the rose was at her kitchen table. She smiled and laughed. She had been looking forward to finding the rose at unusual places and it had made her laugh when she had seen it between the apples at the grocery store. Brilliant red against the shiny, green apples. She closed her eyes and smelled in the flavour of this persistent rose. She should have known better than to try forget about that arrogant-as-hell bastard who could make her go all hormonal in a matter of seconds. Him and his bloody games, she grinned and placed the rose next to the pile of papers about the legends of Faes. She made herself a cup of tea, curled up on the couch and reading her book about the Seelie Court. The rose was never far away from her and she would touch it now and then. It was such a little thing but to her it meant so much more. She hadn't been forgotten by the Fae who had doe so much for her.

She turned a page and then felt something brushing lightly against her hair. She was almost scared to turn around but slowly she turned her head and there he was. He was sitting in the chair that she had bought a few years ago. She had fallen in love with it because it was so unusual and reminded her of her time in the labyrinth, so of course he would sit in that one. He was wearing a blue coat over his usual dandy shirt, long black boots and those pants he loved to wear should be illegal for everyone except him to wear. She saw him smirk but she was older now. She smirked back at him as she knew that he had been checking her out too. He was better at hiding it but she knew it. He arched an elegant eyebrow and she saw the amused glint in his eyes. Time had changed a lot but it didn't seem to have touch the Goblin King at all. Except that he seemed more relaxed behind his kingly appearance.

"Liked my rose?"

"Oh, I loved it, my lord. I was looking forward to see where you would place it all the time"

"My goblins enjoyed it too."

His hand was brushing off some invisible dust from his boots and her eyes followed the movement. She could feel herself blushing and knew he had seen it.

"I would never forget about you. You defeated me but…"

"But?"

"You never left my thoughts. You intrigue me and you do so now when you are older. I was cruel and I scared you but you seem to have forgiven me for that. You have changed."

"I grew up."

"You did."

She had no doubts that he didn't mean it as she had gain more experience but also in a more bodily way. She should feel him smirk yet again. That guy was too much for his own good but then he had never been afraid of using his little magic tricks. She looked up and her eyes met his so unusual but beautiful eyes. He was not smirking anymore but seemed to ask her a question with his eyes. So proud but yet so unsure of her feelings. He should know by now that she was inclined to feel more than just a friendly teasing and banter. He had been using his usual ways to keep an eye on her the years after she defeated him. His crystals, his goblin or him in his owl shape. She got up from the couch and walked over to where he was sitting. He looked at her, hiding behind his cool and ureadable mask but she had a mission. She bend down a little until she was close to his ear. He smelled like long summer nights, flowers and of hidden passion. It was intoxicating but she couldn't lose herself now.

"I've grown up, your majesty. Care to find out how much?"

He turned his head and their lips were so close. He just looked into her eyes and a little smile danced on his lips.

"With pleasure…Sarah"


End file.
